


so eden sank to grief,

by eldritchblaest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, widomauk is only hinted sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: “so dawn goes down to day.nothing gold can stay.”





	so eden sank to grief,

He feels hollow. Cold and joyless, like the dirt he’d been interred in so long ago. His lips taste like iron and his teeth taste like ash, and the fiery warmth with which he’d once been so acquainted has finally flickered out.

 

The sorrow in the air feels tangible, as if he could grasp it in his hands and shape it into a rope with which to pull himself up. Instead, he can feel it crushing him like the weight of a thousand boulders. The earth feels hard and oppressing and he thinks he’s been here before.

 

Grimy, calloused fingers brush over his brow, his jaw, his chin. They linger over his nose and his lips, and he can feel something inside him attempt to stir at the sensation- whether his lungs or his heart, he does not know.

 

He’s choking, suddenly- the sensation startles him, sneaks up on him like a snake to a field mouse. He wants to cry. He thinks he knows why he can’t.

 

_It_ _happened_ _again_. _It_ _happened_ _again_.

 

He feels hands around him as he’s lowered into the ground- strong, gentle, weary. The dirt fills his eyes, his mouth, his lungs. A voice whispers in his ear- _rest_ , _my_ _darling_ _Mollymauk_ , _and_ _seize_ _your_ _absolution_.

 

He falls asleep and dreams of the sky.

 

His eyes never shut.

 

———

 

_The flowers are lovely this time of year._

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration come from Robert frost’s poem ‘nothing gold can stay’


End file.
